Easter Egg
An Easter Egg is an unlockable feature found in most video games. Easter Eggs Throughout the Series Ascension * Cistern Painting solution -''' ' The painting can be found in a side room of The Cistern. To view it, walk up to it and press R1. The code is accompanied by an image of an Olympus-like buiding in flames on the top of a mountain, and these words: ''Of all the prophecies I have seen, this one haunts my dreams: ''QUJIKPHIUEEEKMJQUJ. ''The full truth of this nightmare yet remains hidden. ''- Aletheia '' * Changing the language of the game changes the string of letters that gets displayed: ** French: QJFTRFJRQTEUCJTUNFRJHQJHQJFTRF ** Portuguese: MHDILMMLKHNHOKHDRLHMHD ** Spanish: QJFLTORJPJFOJIQJF * After cracked, each letter of the code corresponds to another letter of the alphabet, with the Q standing for an S, for instance.https://www.ign.com/wikis/god-of-war-ascension/Cistern_Painting_Code_(QUJIKPHIUEEEKMJQUJ) By counting the number of letters between Q and S, and applying this rule to all letters, one arrives to the following words: ** English: SUN BIRD BULL LION SUN ** French: SOLEIL OISEAU BOEUF LION SOLEIL ** Portuguese: SOL PÁSSARO TOURO LEÃO SOL ** Spanish: SOL AVE TORO LEÓN SOL * All these words represents symbols of the said animals on the ground in the form of mosaic seals. The Sun seal is right below the painting; the Bird, at the main entrance; the Bull, in front of the decayed chest at the end of the corridor; and the Lion, at the entrance to side room. * After standing on them and pressing R1 in the order of the code, the painting changes for an image of the Earth being engulfed by an eerie green light, and the prophecy is revealed as thus: "WHEN THE EARTH STOPS, THE JOURNEY BEGINS...". God of War * An Easter Egg causes the phrase "Surrender Kratos" to appear in the sky outside the Temple of the Oracle. *Another Easter Egg can be found by destroying the Statue of Ares and the Statue of Pandora's Guardian within Kratos' Throne Room on Mount Olympus. Destroying both will reveal a secret message. *Another secret message can be unlocked by beating the game on God Mode. Ghost of Sparta *The Wilhelm Scream is heard once again during the first Cyclops battle. God of War II *An Easter Egg causes the phrase "Now I am become death, the destroyer of worlds." to appear in the sky. This is a reference to the Bhagavad Gita. *By achieving a 999,999 hit combo, the player will see a secret website url appear onscreen. *In the Inner Sanctum there is a door that has three men following a star. A reference to the story of the Three Wise Men who were looking for the star of Bethlehem. God of War III *By gaining the platinum trophy, the website www.spartansstandtall.com will appear. The site was used to announce the next PSP game; Ghost of Sparta. *The famous Wilhelm Scream is heard in the opening cutscene after beginning a new game, where monsters are fighting on a bridge. *In the Underworld Kratos can find numerous letters written by different characters in the series, however one in particular will catch players' eyes. "He could have saved me. He held my life in his hand, and still he let go. I may have been just a mere boat captain, but he treated me as if I was nothing! He is to blame for my torment here! I hope he suffers in Hades as I have. Damn that Ghost of Sparta!" This is an obvious reference to the Captain Kratos drops down the Hydra King's mouth after getting the key in the first God of War game, and he later reappears in God of War II as a soul. *During the three Judges area in Hades, you might find a secret note written by a young soul it says that she miss her family and her father did not protect her. The judges told her to go to Elisyum. This is a reference to Calliope, Kratos's daughter. Sources Category:Secrets Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War III Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection